A Love To Last With Destiny Ruined
by BritDaNinja
Summary: TenTen breaks up with Neji because he is suspicious of her and doesn't seem to trust her. She then meets Gaara and realizes there is still love after her destiny with Neji dies....


A/N: Hey, this is like my 3rd fan fic, and it's a GaaTen... I'll have a little bit of SasuNaru, but only like a few appearances with them. Same with LeeSaku and InoShika, there'll be only a couple appearances of those couples, too. I might have a couple more as the story progresses, but I'm not quite sure... I'll think about it...and by the way, this story does not have any "jutsu" in it, or any ninja stuff, they are just people in it with no special "powers". anyways, I hope you like the start, and if you do, please review and tell me if I should change anything or if you have any ideas for later things...I wanna see how far this gets!!

CHAPTER 1: FATE IS ENDING WHILE A NEW DOOR IS OPENING

TenTen looked out the window to see an angry Neji leaving down the sidewalk from the apartment buildings. They had just fought. Over what, TenTen wasn't sure. Her mind was blurred, as well as her eyesight, for she had been crying. She grabbed a tissue and blotted her eyes, trying to stop the tears. The phone rang and she looked on the caller ID. It was Neji, calling from his cell phone.

It hit her on why they were fighting. He thought that she was cheating on him, just because he'd seen her dancing with some guy in the bar. The only reason TenTen danced with him was because the guy had asked her to...it's not like she would go with anyone but Neji.

She hesitated, but answered.

"Yes?" TenTen asked impatiently, trying to cover her tears.

"Ten, I'm..." He sighed, "I need to talk to you again." Neji was always prideful, and he could never say "I'm sorry", or even admit he was wrong at all.

TenTen glanced out the window to see him walking up the sidewalk again, and she let out a deep breath. "Okay. I'll meet you out there..."

"No, I need to talk to you in private, please, let me come up there," Neji pleaded.

"...Come up then..."

"Thanks Ten." A few moments later, there was a knock on her door. She answered, and Neji rushed in.

"Yes Neji, what else do you want to accuse me of? Or do you just want to make it easy and break up with me, because I'm getting pretty fed up with the way you don't trust me-" She was cut off with a passionate kiss from Neji, but she pushed away.

"No! I'm tired of you never apologizing! You just think it's going to be over if you kiss me...it's not! You're ego is so damn big! I thought for once you were going to apologize, but no," TenTen sighed, then whispered, "Just leave." Neji looked at her, shocked expression lie upon his face. "Don't act like this is all new to you Neji, I can't stand it, until you can learn to understand how you act, and how much it hurts the people in your life, so get out and don't come back."

"Ten..."

"Out!" she snapped, her eyes filling with tears and she pointed to the door. He let out a deep sigh and left. TenTen couldn't believe it was that big of deal to him, up to the point where their relationship fell apart.

She went back to the window, not near enough to where anyone could see her from her window, and a good thing, too, because Neji stood, staring up at her window with hurt. 'Why is he hurt?' TenTen thought to herself. He soon left from his position, walking away slowly. She walked over to her bed and lied down, tears falling fast.

The brunette took the pillow that Neji had used so many times before and threw it across the room. TenTen looked over at her phone, debating whether to call someone, maybe Sakura or Ino. She lifted the phone from the receiver and dialed Sakura's number. It rang for a bit until she answered.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Sakura...I broke up with Neji." TenTen broke down and cried harder.

"Oh TenTen! That's terrible! I'll tell you what, let's go out, meet me at Roscoe's in a half an hour."

"Uh Sakura, if you don't mind me asking, can we go somewhere else? I know it's my favorite club and everything, its just...I'll explain later..." TenTen managed to say.

"Sure, how about that one club downtown...El Rocco?"

"Okay, that'll work...Thank you Sakura."

"No problem, I'll see you there, okay Ten?" Sakura said.

"Okay, bye Sakura." TenTen hung up the phone and went into the bathroom, hoping to get herself cleaned up a little bit.

--

TenTen walked into 'El Rocco' and saw a pink haired girl sitting at the bar. Sakura waved and TenTen went to where she was sitting.

"So what's up? What happened between you and..." Sakura was a little scared to use the name "Neji" so she continued, "...you know."

"Well...it started when I went to Roscoe's. I just wanted a night, you know, one night without him there. Then, some guy walked up to me and asked me to dance. I agreed, and he well, walked in. He accused me of cheating on him and stormed off. When I caught up to him, we went back to my apartment to talk. It didn't end up as a talk though; it was horrible. Then he stormed out, only to come back again about a half an hour later and well, I ended it." TenTen resisted crying with all her strength, though it was hard.

"Oh, come here Ten," Sakura said and hugged TenTen, imagining how much pain she was in. "Listen, you need to forget about Neji, if he can't even apologize," Sakura knew that Neji could never apologize, "then you need to realize you did the right thing. He's a conceited jerk! Come now, let's go have some fun." She pulled TenTen's hand and led her out to the dance floor. Sakura started to dance, but TenTen couldn't.

"Sakura...I just can't...not when I feel like this..."

"Please TenTen, you need to get your mind off of him!"

"But..." Sakura gave her a look that TenTen never thought she would aim at her. "Fine! I'll dance!"

TenTen started dancing, and after a while Sakura left to use the ladies room. This was just when the guy that TenTen danced with the night before walked into the club. She immediately spotted him and he spotted her. The man made his way through the crowd.

"Hey, you're that girl I danced with that night. Your boyfriend isn't around, is he?" The man looked around cautiously.

"No...we...we broke up..." TenTen choked out.

"Really now! Well, how about we get to know each other a little better, you know, we didn't get a chance before..." the guy said.

"That's kind, but I might have to decline..." TenTen told him.

"Aww, come on, you danced with me before, how about again?" He moved closer to her when she pushed him away.

"No! Leave me alone!" she snapped.

"Come here!" He tried to grab her when a red-haired man stepped in and pushed him off of TenTen.

"It's not very polite to force a lady to do something she doesn't want. She told you to leave her alone, I suggest you do."

"And what are you going to do about it?" The man asked in a mocking tone. The redhead turned to TenTen.

"I'll get you out of here..." The red-haired man turned to face the other and got struck in the face, "Now, I don't think you want to do that, just leave me to get the girl out, and then we can carry this on. You don't want to fight in front of her, do you? It wouldn't be gentleman like to fight when she could get hurt." The man threw a punch again, only to be stopped by the bouncers of the club. They kicked him out, and TenTen turned to face her savior.

"Thank you very much... I'm TenTen," TenTen introduced herself.

"No problem, are you okay? The name's Gaara, by the way."

"Yes, I'm okay...just wondering, my friend is gonna kill me if I don't dance, so did you want to be my partner? I might not be in tip-top shape for it because I kinda just had an upset. Not over the guy, just about something else, so I need an uplift from someone. Would you be interested?"

Gaara looked at her, then nodded. "Sure, anything to make a lady happier." At that moment, Sakura returned, only to smile as she saw TenTen smiling and laughing with Gaara...Gaara! Sakura approached them.

"Gaara!" Sakura said astounded.

"Sakura!" Gaara was surprised to see her. Sakura and Gaara worked together at Wal-Mart.

"I see you've met TenTen, TenTen, this is one of my co-workers at Wal-Mart. I work in the photo department, while he works in the electronics." Sakura told her.

"Really? That's cool." TenTen smiled as Gaara nodded.

The rest of the night ended with them all talking, dancing, and laughing. TenTen didn't realize she was hurt until she got back into her apartment to see the pillow on the floor. It came back to her that Neji and her were over, and she laid down, not wanting to cry. "Neji..." she muttered.

TenTen looked over at her clock to find it was close to 2:30 am. She fell asleep, thinking about Neji. In her dreams, she expected to see the brunette, only to find visions of the redheaded Gaara appearing.

A/N: so, what do you think of the beginning? I know it's a little "rushed" but I just want to see what I could do with this so work with me here! Please review! -.- I wanna know if readers like it...

also, why i haven't updated lately is because my computer had crashed, so i lost everything, but don't worry, i'll get the next chapters up soon, i just had to rewrite them, and they'll be up by this weekend, i promise so they'll be up by 5th of april at least thank you for ur patience.


End file.
